1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a complex spatial light modulator capable of modulating a phase and amplitude of light, and a holographic three-dimensional (3D) image display device having the complex spatial light modulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light modulation technology for modulating a phase or amplitude of light is used in various optical fields including an optical examination device, a display device, and the like.
Recently, according to an increasing demand for a three-dimensional (3D) image display device, research is being conducted for a spatial light modulator to be employed in a holographic 3D image display device.
A holographic 3D image display device may display a more natural stereoscopic image, compared to a binocular parallax-type 3D image display device. In order to embody the holographic 3D image display device, a spatial light modulator is required to simultaneously control a phase and amplitude of light. When an image is displayed by using a device that controls only one of the phase and amplitude of light, an image quality may deteriorate due to a zeroth diffraction beam, a twin-image, speckle, or the like.